


Home for the Holidays

by Krashlyn



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF, ashlyn harris/ali krieger - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is coming soon and Ash/Ali need to decide where to go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Text from Ashlyn: “we have to figure out our plans for the holidays ASAP”. Ali already knew what she wanted to do was not the same as what Ashlyn wanted. Each one wanted to spend time with their own family, but neither one wanted to spend the holidays apart. Last year, they both spent time with their own families and it was nice but it was hard to be away from each other. It would be impossible to do both in one day.

“Let’s talk at dinner tonight. Can I take you out?” Ali thought she could try to gain some leverage here and see if she could persuade Ashlyn to go to Ali’s grandparents house for the holiday. 

Text from Ashlyn “Sure. But don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to do”.

Ali replies with “Whatever do you mean?” and smiles before she puts the phone down and walks into the bedroom to get ready.

Ashlyn comes back from errands around 7 and Ali is in the car before she can hop out to get her. She leans over and kisses Ashlyn on the lips quick, tells her “you look nice” with their lips still touching, and then leans back in for one more.

They park downtown and walk to Ali’s choice for the night- a local hibachi-style sushi restaurant they visit every so often. “Oooo, we should get sake” Ali looks up at her girlfriend with a wink in her eye. Ashlyn smiles and shakes her head while rolling her eyes.

“Not the best idea, Al” Ashlyn gives her the same smile again.

“Fine, even though only ONE of us has to get up at 6 tomorrow” she shot back at Ashlyn with an ‘I’m just-saying’ glance.

“Yea... me!” Ashlyn laughs as she swipes the drink menu from Ali’s hands. Ali pretended to be appalled but eventually smiled her usual, endearing grin before Ashlyn added “You should know I have quick hands” and raised her eyebrows at her in gesture right before the waiter came over to take their drink order. “I’ll just have a glass of water. And... hot sake for two, please.” She didn’t even look at Ali when she said it and thanked the waiter. Ali’s face was slight surprise but mostly a smile from ear to ear. Ashlyn always wanted to make Ali happy, even if she didn’t let her know it right away. “Just remember, you started this” she pointed at Ali and tilted her head. Ali just shook her head and looked down at her menu smiling.

They shared appetizers and drank their sake, telling stories and flirting like their usual selves. When there was a break in the conversation, Ali asked “you wanted to talked about Christmas?” Ashlyn answered by shaking her head up and down while chewing her food. Ali started... “Honestly, I’d really like to see my family. I live so much further from them and getting home isn’t as easy for me as it is for you. You can drive to see your family right now if you wanted to. I can’t, ya know?” Ali reasoned.

“I know but we’re having both sides of the family this year, my cousins are coming in from Texas. I’d really like everyone to meet you.” Ali knew she was going to lose the battle. She knew it was her turn since they had spent Easter and July 4th weekend with Ali’s family and Thanksgiving was spent separately. “I know spending the holidays with family is important to you. I know its a hard time to be away from your family, I really do, but you have to meet me half-way.”

“Well, maybe we can do just that. Can’t we do early with your family and late with mine?” She knew that wasn’t going to happen.

“Al, its 3 hours between both places- there’s no way. My parents are doing early dinner at their place and then my uncle is having dessert and presents with the whole family later.” Ali said nothing in response. It was silent for a couple minutes while they both finished the last bites of the dumplings they ordered. “Listen, if you want to do separate things again, I understand. I just... I want to spend Christmas **with** you for once.” Ashlyn sounded discouraged and this tugged at Ali’s heart. She did want to spend the day with her family, but Ashlyn is family too.

“No, I’m sorry... I’m not being fair. I want to spend Christmas **with** you too. But next year is a Krieger Christmas!” Ali caved. She knew she would.

“Next year? Alright. Already planning for the future, huh?” Ashlyn beamed with her new found excitement and made a joke across the table.

“Yep, I’m in it for the long haul. You’re stuck with me.” Ali smiled back and moved the empty sake carafe to the edge of the table. “Aren’t you lucky?” She tilted her head and scrunched her nose, one of Ashlyn’s favorite things Ali does, and Ashlyn admires it for a second before looking down to her now clasped hands...

“Yes... I am.” She blushes. 

...

They get home from dinner and a few more drinks than Ashlyn planned on having and even though she is carrying the leftovers and her bag of practice gear from earlier, Ashlyn leaps ahead to open the door for Ali. She puts the leftovers in the fridge and brings the gear into the spare room before heading to the bedroom to change for bed. By the time she gets there though, Ali has another plan... “I know you have to get up early, but I promise this won’t take long.” She implies as she pulls Ashlyn by the collar and guides her toward their bed. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Ashlyn warns jokingly “And anyway... what if I want it to take long?” She pushes Ali onto the bed but makes sure to keep an arm around her the whole way down, kissing her slowly. So much for getting sleep tonight...

...


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Eve is already upon them and Ali is making dinner while Ashlyn finishes wrapping presents for her family. When she’s done she head’s over to the kitchen island and grabs the shaker from the cabinet. “Want a drink?”

“Sure, I’ll have whatever you’re having.” Ali responds without turning away from the chicken. She hears Ashlyn rustling around and a few minutes later she is handed a red drink with a green straw in a tall, fancy glass. “What is this?” She smiles at the creative drink and then looks to Ashlyn. 

“Its a Christmas Cosmo... I just made that up.” She laughs. “Is it good?”

“Its awesome, but I would never take you for a cosmo girl.” She leans up and kisses Ashlyn on the cheek.

“Yea, definitely not a cosmo girl. That’s why I made myself a whisky concoction.” She laughed again and Ali raised her eyebrow. “I know you don’t like whisky and I wanted to make you something so- there you go. Christmas Cosmo.” She leaned down and kissed Ali on the cheek. “Can I help with dinner?”

“I’m pretty much set actually. You can set the table if you want?” She raised her shoulders. By the time Ashlyn set the table, Ali was done with her drink. “Think you can duplicate it?” She pointed to her empty glass and made a guilty face.

“Easy there, darlin’. We have a big day tomorrow.” But Ashlyn went back to the island and started mixing again anyway. 

“I’m nervous!” Ali blurted out and Ashlyn paused to look up at her. “...to meet your family. I’m nervous.” Ashlyn scrunched her forehead and a confused look appeared on her face.

“Al, you already know my family.” She wasn’t sure what the big deal was.

Ali was starting to pace back and forth. “I mean your extended family, like your grandma and your cousins and--”

“Hey” Ashlyn placed a hand on Ali’s shoulder to calm her. “If they _like_ you half as much as I _love_ you- everything will be fine.” She reassured her girlfriend and pulled her into a gentle hug. “And you’re pretty good-looking so... that can’t hurt your chances.” She kissed her forehead and felt a gentle jab in the side from Ali. 

...

They ate dinner and had a couple more drinks while watching Christmas movies and wrapping presents. Ashlyn laid on the couch when she was done with the presents and Ali soon followed- laying in front of her, pulling Ashlyn’s arm around her ribs and kissing her hand. She felt Ashlyn kiss the top of her head and she eventually drifted off to sleep. When Ashlyn realized she was sleeping in her arms, she couldn’t bear to wake her. Ashlyn eventually fell asleep too. 

Ashlyn woke up an hour or so later and nudged Ali to get up. “Let’s go to bed, pretty girl.” She sat up and waited for Ali to sit with her but she didn’t. “Ali.” she shook her gently.

“I’m sleeping, baby.” She mumbled in the form of a whine but Ashlyn knew better than to leave her on the couch. She knew Ali would give her a hard time in the morning, even if she did protest in her sleep. Ashlyn knelt down and scooped Ali up. She was always surprised how light Ali felt in her arms or maybe how strong she really was. She carried Ali to their bedroom and sat her down on her side of the bed. Ali was slightly more awake now and didn’t let go of Ashlyn when she put her down. “I love you.” She whispered in her ear and let go slowly. Ashlyn laid her back and pulled the covers up to her chin.

“I love you too, Ali. Goodnight.” And with that she crawled into bed next to her, wrapping Ali tightly in her arms, and they fell back to sleep.

...

Ali woke up first and snuck out of bed to put the presents under the tree and get started baking cookies for the Harris’s. Ashlyn strolled in soon after the smell of fresh baked cookies spread through the house. She was wearing an adorably nerdy Christmas sweater and Ali couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. “Merry Christmas!!!” She yelled and waved oven-mitted hands in Ashlyn’s direction. 

“Merry Christmas to you too!” She walked over and kissed Ali, making sure not to get any flour or eggs on her awesome sweater. She did make sure to dot some flour on Ali’s nose though before breaking out the skillet to make a quick breakfast. “Presents after breakfast? And then we have to leave here at like... 10:30. Cool?” She looked over to Ali who was still wiping the flour off and shaking her head ‘yes’. Ashlyn made a quick breakfast and when Ali put the cookies in the oven they moved to the living room to exchange presents.

...

They arrived at the Harris house around 11:30 and brought the presents inside with help from Ashlyn’s brother, Chris, who seemed to be the only one ready for the day. He hugged Ali and then Ashlyn. “Nice sweater!” He laughed and gave Ashlyn a high-five. “Mom has been running around trying to make everything perfect for Ali’s first Christmas with us.” He laughed and so did Ashlyn.  
   
“My mom seriously likes you more than us.” She wrapped an arm around her defender.  
   
“Who could blame her?” Ali joked back and scrunched her nose at her girlfriend. Ashlyn kissed the top of her head.  
   
Chris let them know their mom was picking Grandma up from the airport and everyone else was still getting ready. He went upstairs to see if his girlfriend was coming down anytime soon. Ashlyn stepped out onto the deck and looked to the ocean- a view that never got old. She felt Ali behind her, leaning into her back and resting her head between her shoulder blades. “I’m so glad I’m here with you.” She said as she hugged Ashlyn.  
   
“Me too.” She grasped Ali’s hands from her waist and pulled them up to her chin. “I have this thing I do every Christmas. It’s probably my favorite part of the day. Will you come with me?” And Ali nodded in agreement before Ashlyn laced their fingers together and guided her down the stairs to the beach path.  
   
They walked hand-in-hand and Ashlyn hummed Christmas songs the short distance to where she wanted to sit. She led Ali to a huge piece of driftwood and sat down next to her, hands on her knees, digging her toes into the sand. “I just like to come out here for a few minutes and clear my head, think of all the things I’m thankful for, and get excited for the day.” She kicked her feet in the sand a little.  
   
Ali leaned into her side. She loved the way Ashlyn’s mind worked- she never let any small detail go unnoticed and she was grateful for everything. “I love you.” She sighed and smiled.  
   
The simplicity of the statement was perfect. That was all Ashlyn needed- Ali’s love. She wrapped her arm around her again and repeated it back to her. They sat there in silence for a few more minutes, taking in the beauty and serenity of the water, before they headed back to the house. They hummed Christmas songs together this time and competed who could hum the loudest before racing each other back to the house.

...

Ashlyn walked in the door and yelled “Merry Christmas!” to the whole house. She tripped over a pair of shoes mid-celebration and caught herself from falling. She laughed and looked back at Ali to check if she saw. She did and she was pointing at Ashlyn, holding back a laugh. They were both pretty amused by it.  
   
“Merry Christmas, honey. How was the beach?” Her mom asked when she walked through the door.  
   
Ali walked in behind her and before Ashlyn had a chance to answer Ali chimed in. “It was perfect! Beautiful and peaceful!”  
   
Ashlyn’s mom looked to Chris before turning back to the sink, smiling. Chris looked at his sister too and raised his eyebrows, smiling as well. Ali caught on to both their reactions and walked over slowly.  
   
“What?” She narrowed her eyes at Ashlyn’s family and grinned, a little confused.  
   
Ashlyn smiled shyly before she kissed her mother on the cheek and gave her a hug while she rinsed one of the dishes. Ali could tell she was lying and turned to Chris for the real answer.  
   
“Ash always goes to the beach alone on Christmas morning. It’s her tradition- ever since we were younger.” Chris started.  
   
“It’s true- Ali, she would never let anyone go with her. It was ‘Ashlyn time’…” Her mom added and Ashlyn just shrugged when Ali looked to her. She still had a shy look and a grin on her face but she just listened as they talked about her. “One time, when she was 12, Chris tried to go with her and she ran away from him. He cried.” Her mom laughed and Chris rolled his eyes. 

Ashlyn flashed him a guilty smile. “Whoops, sorry about that. I just like to have that moment to myself I guess.” She moved her eyes to meet Ali’s and gave her a wink. Ali took it all as a compliment and couldn’t help but smile back. She walked to Ashlyn’s mom to say hello and was met with a crushing hug. “See what I mean... Ali is Mom's favorite kid.” Ashlyn nudged Chris and laughed. “So… Where’s grandma?”  
   
“On the deck with Rick.” Her mom responded and finally let go of Ali. Ashlyn jumped up and down with excitement. It was like she was a kid again. She jogged to the deck but stopped halfway and slid across the floor, again catching herself from falling, and jogged slowly back to Ali. She reached for her hand.  
   
“Don’t be nervous.” She looked into Ali’s eyes.  
   
“I’m not nervous anymore. I cleared my head at the beach too.” She mumbled to Ashlyn, proving maybe she was still a little nervous. Ashlyn gripped her hand tighter and guided her outside.  
   
“Grandma!” Ashlyn exclaimed as she leaned down to scoop the woman in a huge hug. “Merry Christmas!” Ashlyn held on for a few seconds and then stood up straight while her grandma told her how good she looked in her festive sweater. Ali couldn’t help but crinkle her nose and smile at the interaction between the two. “Grandma, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Al-“  
   
“Ali!” Grandma beamed before Ashlyn could finish and turned around in anticipation. “I’ve heard so much about you!” She hugged Ali tight and winked at Ashlyn who was gleaming with her hands clasped under her chin.  
   
“It’s so nice to meet you!” Ali replied in her ever-endearing voice. She always sounded sincere- unless she was making jokes with Ashlyn.  
   
“She’s a very pretty girl, Ashlyn. You better take good care of her.” She winked at Ali this time.  
   
“I know, Grandma. I always do.” She stole Ali’s glance and made her blush.  
   
“Oh jeeze, you two are making me blush.” Ali waved her hand toward herself “...but please- keep it coming.” She joked and Grandma laughed.  
   
“I like her already.” She smiled in approval.  
   
…


	3. Chapter 3

"Ashlyn, honey, can you bring down the presents from my room?” Her mom called across the house while everyone hung out in the living room. She hopped up and Ali followed, claiming she might need a hand. 

Upstairs, they walked down the hall toward Ashlyn’s mom’s room, the last door on the right. As soon as Ashlyn passed the door to her old room she spun around and stopped short- causing Ali, who was not paying attention, to crash right into her. Ashlyn played into it and pretended to catch Ali and save her from falling which really meant she pulled her into the room. “Whoa, watch where you’re going.” She teased. "Good thing I caught you!” 

“You’re sooo smooth.” Ali laughed sarcastically but she wrapped her arms around Ashlyn’s shoulders anyway. 

“Oh, would you look at that. We’re in my old room.” She looked around, pretending to be surprised. 

“What a coincidence.” Ali went along with it. “What are the odds we would end up here?” She kissed Ashlyn and nudged her a little with her nose. Then she thought of an idea. She backed away from Ashlyn a little and leaned onto the wall, pulling Ashlyn toward her by the belt loops. “So… do you want me on the bed or right here against the wall?” Ashlyn’s jaw dropped. She was not expecting Ali to actually do something about it. 

“I… uh…” Ashlyn was seriously contemplating which would be better. 

“I’m kidding, Ash.” She laughed and placed her palm on Ashlyn’s chest. 

“Now that you mentioned it though, we totally could…” Ashlyn bargained but she knew she would lose. 

“No, we’re not doing this.” Ali laughed again. “Your family is downstairs.” She pointed. 

“Exactly, down…stairs.” She leaned down to kiss Ali before she could protest. She put both hands on the wall on either side of Ali’s head and almost knocked down a picture frame. She opened one eye to fix it without having to break the kiss but when she saw the photo she couldn’t help it. She laughed. 

“What?” Ali asked into her mouth, not ready to end the kiss. 

Ashlyn pulled away with the picture frame in her hand. “I’m not kidding, my mom wants to adopt you.” She turned the frame around to show her a picture of the two of them from the Germany days. Ashlyn’s mom had it matted and framed and hung it on the wall. 

“Oh my god, that’s so funny.” Ali took the frame from her hand. 

“And weird.” 

“Not weird at all. It’s cute.” Ali smiled and hung the frame back on the wall. 

“Whatever. Now…” Ashlyn stood with one leg on each side of Ali’s and leaned back in. “Where were we?” But Ali put a finger to her lips and held her off. 

“We were about to get the presents from your mom’s room.” Ashlyn made a disappointed grunt and nipped her finger before they headed out of the room. 

“Ash…” Ali waited for her to turn around. “I'll remember where we were so we can pick-up later.” She flashed her a knowing look. 

... 

They brought the presents down and greeted everyone who arrived while they were upstairs. Ashlyn’s little cousin crawled  up her leg and hugged her tight. She was always great with kids, a kid at heart herself. Ali took it in for a minute before going to help Ashlyn’s mom in the kitchen. She was like a second daughter to her- they always got along great. Ashlyn rejoined the family in the living room and sat right between Chris and his girlfriend, wiggling her way into the couch. Chris just rolled his eyes. Typical Ashlyn antics. 

… 

Presents and the early dinner came and went and Ashlyn’s uncle met the “kids”, as he called them, outside when everyone left the table. “You ready to lose this year?” He nudged Ashlyn. 

“Act like you can beat me.” She challenged. Ali looked at her quizzically. “We play a little two-hand touch on the beach every Christmas. It’s _everyone else’s_ favorite Christmas tradition.” She raised her eyebrows. “But I still kick their butts every year.” She says it so only Ali can hear but they all know what she’s doing. 

“I guess that’s going to end this year.” Ali grins and moves to stand next to the uncle, crossing her arms. “I was recruited before dinner.” She shrugs. “Sorry, babe.” She apologizes through her teeth, clenched in a smile, but she’s really not sorry. She’s loving it. And Ashlyn loves it when Ali challenges her so it works both ways.  

Ashlyn walks past, purposely bumping into her. “You’re going down.” She whispers in her ear and Ali can’t help but smile.  

... 

“I always forget how fast you are.” Ali panted as she pushed her girlfriend when she finally stopped. 

“Unnecessary roughness!” Ashlyn called out as if she was the referee. 

“You’re a wimp!” 

“A wimp who just outran you and took the lead!” She high-fived Chris and turned her attention back to Ali. 

“I run like eight miles a game and you still outran me.” Ali nudged her shoulder into Ashlyn as they walked back to the rest of the players.  

“You have distance. I have speed.” She tossed the ball to Ali and jogged backward to get back on defense. “I got my eye on you, Kriegs.” She pointed right at Ali and winked. 

... 

Ashlyn’s team won, as usual, and she was bragging, as usual, but Ali kind of liked that too. Although she would never admit it. “Winner picks up the cones!” Her uncle yelled and Ashlyn rushed over to the furthest ones while everyone else walked back to the house. Everyone but Ali. She grabbed the cones on the near side. 

“Hey.” She soon felt Ashlyn’s arms around her waist. She rolled her head back to let Ashlyn kiss her neck. “Good game.” Ashlyn said to her quietly and let go.  

“You too.” Ali narrowed her eyes.  

Ashlyn smiled and looked down at her watch. 3:35. “Now that the game is out of the way- we’ll probably leave for Uncle Michael’s in a little bit. So...” She wrapped her arm around Ali’s shoulders and kissed her on the temple. “...one last look at the ocean.” They stared out over the water and it reminded Ali of something. 

“Is it true what your mom and Chris said before? About never letting anyone go with you on Christmas morning?” Ashlyn kept her eyes on the waves when Ali asked this. 

“Ha ha, yea. It was my tradition.” She blushed and continued. “But I’d like it if you were part of my tradition from now on.” She slowly turned her head to Ali who looked up and met her eyes.  

“I love you.” Ali admitted and wrapped Ashlyn up in a hug around the waist. Ashlyn mirrored the phrase and kissed the top of her head. 

“Race you back to the house?” Ashlyn challenged after a few moments. 

“You’re on, wimp.” Ali got down in a starting stance but Ashlyn ran without notice. Typical Ashlyn antics. Ali managed to catch up and hitch a ride on her back the rest of the way up the beach. 

...


	4. Chapter 4

Ashlyn walked into the kitchen and gave her mom a knowing look, nodding her head to the door without Ali noticing. Her mom caught the hint. “Here, Ash, I think you parked me in so if you could take these trays of brownies...” Ashlyn walked them out to the car. “And Ali, if you could take this bag of presents.” She handed it to her. “...and get a head start that would be great. You know how my brother is about being late.” She smiled. 

“Anything else?” Ali extended her free hand but there was nothing more to take. Ashlyn’s mom shook her head. 

“I’ve got the rest in my car already. We’re leaving right behind you so see you girls in a few.” She hugged Ali before they left. 

… 

“Whoa, think you brought enough presents?” Ali joked when she saw all the wrapped gifts in the trunk, intended for Ashlyn’s cousins at the next house. 

“Tis the season.” She swatted Ali’s hand when she tried to peek in one of the bags. “No touching. No Legos for you.” She laughed and closed the trunk. “Ready to meet the rest of the family?” 

“I think I’m ready. I figure your mom put in a good word for me.” She winked. 

“Her… or Grandma. She **loved** you, even before you became best friends at dinner.” Ashlyn opened the door for her and Ali shot a smile before stepping into the car. “I’m only holding this door open for you because she could be watching from the window.” Ashlyn teased before closing the door. 

“You would do it anyway!” Ali yelled from inside the car. Ashlyn got in the driver seat, still laughing, and leaned over to kiss her. Ali let her for just a second and then pulled away, much to Ashlyn’s dismay. “I’m only stopping because your grandma could be watching from the window.” She gave Ashlyn a taste of her own medicine before narrowing her eyes and internally laughing at her own joke. She sat back in her seat. “Next stop.” She laughed. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Ashlyn snickered but she did find it pretty amusing too. 

“Mhmmm.” Ali just shook her head in agreement as they backed out of the driveway. 

...  

“I’m still nervous to meet everyone... good nervous though.” Ali smiles and gives Ash a kiss on the cheek. “I will tell you one thing though, I am exhausted.” 

“Exhausted? It’s 4:00!” Ali hunkers down in the passenger seat and shivers slightly. Ash reaches back to grab her coat from the backseat and pulls it over Ali before she can shiver again.  

“Why don’t you take a nap? The ride is 40 minutes.” Ashlyn hinted and Ali took her suggestion immediately. She was the most beautiful girl Ashlyn ever met, even now she thought the same thing as she looked over to make sure she was asleep. Ali drifted almost instantly and Ashlyn felt slightly relieved. 

... 

Ali woke up over two hours later and startled Ashlyn when she let out a yell as she stretched. “Ali, jeeze, you scared me!” Ashlyn placed her hand over her heart. 

“Sorry!” Ali smiled sheepishly and looked out the window. Ashlyn was afraid she would notice where they were so she tried to distract her.  

“Hey, let’s call your family and wish them a Merry Christmas!” Ashlyn reminded her she hadn’t called them yet- which was carefully part of Ashlyn’s plan to distract Ali all morning before heading to the Harris’s. 

Ali called the house and spoke to her mom- telling her how much she missed her and fighting back the urge to say she wished she could be there. She didn’t want to hurt Ashlyn’s feelings. But it was true- Ali did wish she could be there and she wished she could be with Ashlyn’s family too. _There was no way to have both_ \- she kept telling herself. “Let me talk when you’re done!” Ashlyn lightly tapped Ali with her elbow while keeping both hands at the wheel.  

“Ok, Ash wants to say hi... I love you too. Tell everyone I said hello and I miss them.” She felt a pang in her heart when she spoke the last part and softly handed the phone to Ashlyn without turning her head. She looked down at her bracelet and began to play with it. 

“Merry Christmas!!! I hope you guys had a great day!” Ash was overly excited on the phone. “Yes, it was good. We’re driving now.”  She answered everything so politely, even though Ali’s mom was basically her second mother.  “I do have a question though...”  Ali smiled when she heard her say that. _That’s my Ashlyn. Always looking for info_.  “...when I get off the highway, it’s a left at the light, right?” ... Ali’s thoughts paused. She checked the time- 6:22! Ali turned slowly to face her girlfriend and narrowed her eyes. “Alright, we’ll see you soon. Byeee.” She casually ends the call and hands the phone back to Ali- glancing over quickly to catch some of her reaction but turning back to the road before Ali can process, and with a grin on her face. 

“Ashlyn... what was that?” Silence from the other side of the car. “Ash, are you...” Ashlyn let out a smile and moved her hand to Ali’s knee. “Oh my god, you’re serious!” Ali jumped in her seat and grabbed Ashlyn’s hand. “We’re going to my grandparents?!” She was gleaming and squeezed Ashlyn’s hand even tighter. Ali could feel herself holding back tears of joy. Ashlyn turned to face her before letting the corners of her mouth turn up into a huge smile. “Ah! I love you!” She squealed and stomped her feet with excitement. 

“I love you too.” Ashlyn blushed when she felt Ali’s lips on her neck. “We should be there in a little bit. I can’t believe how long you slept!” Ashlyn was just as excited now. “Probably tired from chasing me to the end-zone all game.” She laughed. Ali was still in shock from the surprise- she just looked at Ashlyn with stars in her eyes and grinned from ear-to-ear. “Merry Christmas, my love.” Ashlyn grabbed her hand and held it in her own. 

… 

They pulled up in front of Ali’s grandparents’ house and she couldn’t wait to run inside but she paused before she got out of the car. She turned to her girlfriend “I’m still in shock I think." She noticed Ashlyn still had not let go of the wheel. “You ready?” 

Ashlyn swallowed hard before answering quietly. “Yea.” 

“Oh my god…” Ali said as she realized something. “You’re nervous.” She pointed out with a smile. Ashlyn smiled and looked down, a little embarrassed. 

“Yea, a little.” She admitted. “I don’t know your aunts and uncles or your grandparents, so…” 

“So… they’ll love you. Look what you did for me today, not to mention everything you’ve done for me in the past.” She tilted her head and kissed her slowly. 

“I’m just unnecessarily worried.” Ashlyn pecked her back. 

“Well worry looks cute on you.” Ali crinkled her nose in a smile and winked. “I’m sure Kyle has been talking you up anyway.” She laughed. 

“About that… Kyle doesn’t know you’re coming.” Ashlyn smiled guiltily. “No one does- except your mom of course.” She stiffened waiting for Ali to crush her in a hug which she squealed and did immediately. “That part was your mom’s idea. We text.” She pretended to brag. 

“How long has this little plan been going on?” Ali unbuckled her seatbelt. 

“About a two weeks, maybe less.” Ali’s jaw dropped slightly but she continued to get out of the car, as did Ashlyn. “I know, who thought I could keep a secret that long?” She raised an eyebrow. “Oh wait, remember that time I kept **us** a secret?” She teased and Ali just rolled her eyes. 

“I see you’re not so nervous anymore.” Ali hid her amusement. They pulled things out of the trunk. Ashlyn’s mom’s cookies were really for the Kriegers. Some of the wrapped “gifts” were really Ashlyn and Ali’s things they needed to stay the night. Ashlyn had this planned perfectly and Ali couldn’t wait to tell everyone this story when they got inside.


End file.
